Kagome, the Ultimate Ninja
by Darkness Roams The Earth
Summary: Orochmaru and the Akatsuki are after Kagome, better than it sounds, trust me! Whats her secret, and whats this strange power really, whats her secret, that could spell doom for Konoha altogether? I know this sounds really cliche, I'm doing some revising
1. Meet the Squad

"Guy's wait up!" Yelled Kagome.

"SASUKE'S MINE!"

"NO HE'S MINE BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

Kagome sighed as she walked over to her two best friends, she was the only think that kept the two of them from killing each other. "INO, SAKURA!" Yelled Kagome walking over to the glaring girls. They were walking to the academy.  
"Oh, hey Kagome." Both Sakura and Ino said calmly turning away from each other to smile at Kagome, "I heard that there gonna tell us what squad were gonna be in today!" Said a much exited Sakura.  
"Oh really, I can't wait." Replied Ino in a sarcastic voice.  
"Ino, you should be at least a little exited, I mean this is gonna be the team your gonna be in for the rest of your ninja carear" Replied Kagome, smiling as always as they walked into their class room and Sakura and Ino immediately rushed over to were Sasuke sat asking if they could sit next to him, while Kagome just giggled to herself about it and sat next to Kiba who waved and smiled. "Hey Kiba! Hey Akamaru!" Said Kagome with a smile as Akamaru jumped onto her lap.

Minutes later shouting and screaming was heard around Sasuke. "Hey Kiba, wanna see what's going on?" Asked Kagome, smirking at Kiba. "Sure, why not?" He replied, standing up on top of his desk holding his hand down for Kagome to take so that Kiba could help her up.  
"Na-ru-to!" Hissed the angrily voice of Sakura, and Kagome giggled at the scene before her. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing! Both wide eyed and very, very shocked. They swiftly broke apart and put their hands around their necks with their tongue's sticking out making gagging noises, making it seem like they were choking. Then they turned towards a noise that sounded like soft laughing, and saw Kagome and Kiba on top of the table, clutching their stomaches, trying to muffle their laughter. "Something funny?" Asked Naruto through narrow eyes, slightly growling. "I wouldn't be asking me any questions Naruto if I were you, I would be focused on running away from the angry, glaring girls who look like they're going to kill you slowly and mercilessly." Said Kagome through a smile. Kagome giggled again as Naruto looked down from Kagome the girls in front of him and, as Kagome said, they were glaring daggers at Naruto.

When Iruka sensei walked through the door Sakura was looking very happy and sitting next to Sasuke while Naruto who was on the other side of Sakura had his beat up head on his desk with a gloomy aura around him, while Kagome had a sleeping Akamaru in her lap dreaming of doggy biscuits and games of fetch, next to Kiba, who was still trying to stop laughing slightly.

"Good morning class, today you will be assigned your ninja squads, these people will be your teammates through thick and thin, through the best and worst of times, love them like family, now we usually have groups of three, plus their sensei, but this year will be different, this year one squad will have a group of four. Now, squad one will be... Sango, Miroku and InuYasha."Said Iruka looking down at his clip board.

After five more squads the important ones came up;  
"Squad seven, you will have four in your squad those four people will be... Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kagome Hagurashi." Said Iruka "Damn we're not in the same team!" Whispered Kiba to Kagome. "Yeah I know it would have been fun working together, wouldn't it?" Whispered back Kagome sadly "Oh well we can still train together when we're not on missions, it can't be that bad being on the same group as those thr-"Started Kagome when she was interrupted.  
"Sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as a lame ninja, like Sasuke?!" Yelled Naruto.  
"Ok, I take it back, God kill me!" Said Kagome quietly so that only Kiba could hear, causing Kiba to laugh quietly.  
"NARUTO! Sasuke got the second highest score in the class, while you, Naruto, got the worst!" Yelled Iruka angrily causing Naruto to shut up immediately.

"Squad eight Kiba, Hinata and Shino."

"Ok team ten the last team, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji." From behind her Kagome heard a quiet "What a drag." And laughed quietly before quickly writing something down before putting it on Shikamaru's desk, who was the one that had whispered, Shikamaru looked surprised as he looked at the note from Kagome, it had neat writing that was a bit small, but easy enough to read it:

_To Shikamaru,_

_Don't be too hard on Ino, I'll make sure that she's not to mean, and that she doesn't carry on about not being on Sasuke's team TO much! But unfortunately I can't stop her completely! If I could I would have to be able to profrom better miricles than Jesus! So don't worry about it to much, she's not really that bad, once you get to know her... After a while.... If you have patience..... Just don't kill her._

_From,_

_Kagome._

Shikamaru sniggered about the note before leaning over his desk and whispered in Kagome's ear "Thanks" and Kagome turned around and smiled warmly.

"Your Jonin instructor will be here shortly after lunch, until then please, feel free to talk among yourselves" and with that Iruka turned around and walked out of the class room.  
"Hey, Kiba, like I was saying before, don't worry about not being on the same team! We can still train together sometimes!" Said Kagome happily. "I wonder who had the best results in the class?" Wondered Kagome aloud.  
"Yeah, I wonder who." Replied Kiba sarcastically staring at Kagome.  
"What, it wasn't me! Don't they usually tell the student who has the highest mark?" Pointed out Kagome in defence.  
"No actually, they don't it-" Started Kiba but was interrupted by yelling from Ino and Sakura, much to Kagome's delight.  
"Well I gotta go calm them down! See ya!" Kagome said quickly barely escaping from Kiba.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE BILLBOARD BROW!" Yelled Ino.  
"DON'T BE JEALOUS! JUST BECAUSE I'M ON SASUKE'S TEAM!"Replied Sakura.  
"Guys" Said Kagome quietly. But When the continued to yell at each other Kagome got an anime vain pop up on the side of her forehead and yelled at the top of her lounges: "GUYS!!!" Frightening everyone because Kagome was usually pretty quiet. "You're yelling way too loud. You're deafening the people in the land of the waves!" Said Kagome clearly annoyed.  
"Sorry Kagz." Said a very ashamed Ino and Sakura.

_**(TWO HOURS LATER)**_

"Where the hell is our Sensei! Everyone else left ages ago!" Yelled Naruto angrily, and Kagome sighed  
"Calm down Naruto, I'm sure he'll be here soon!"sighed Kagome, before she heard the sound of a chair being pulled against the floor letting out a loud screeches of protest.  
"What are you doing?!" Yelled Sakura noticing the black board duster in Naruto's hand  
"I'm gonna teach that Jonin for making me wait in this damn class room for so long!" Replied Naruto sniggering.  
"This is a trained Jonin, an elite ninja dobe. He's not gonna fall-" Started Sasuke but was interrupted by footfall coming from down the hall, and a few seconds later the door slid open and the black board duster Naruto had place in between the door and the door-frame fell and landed on a silver haired man's head.  
"You must be squad seven I'm you're instructor and my first impression of you all... You're all idiots, and I hate you." The silver haired man said calmly, causing everyone to sweat drop, also Naruto and Sakura to face-falter.  
"Meet me on the roof." Was all the silver haired man said before disappearing.

Once on the roof the four new young ninja's saw their Jonin sitting on the roof. "Ok... first introductions" he said once seeing the group and after they all sat down on the steps.  
"Umm... Sensei? Shouldn't you start so that we know what to say?" Asked Sakura nervously.  
"Sure, why not. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have a few hobbies and interests, I like and hate many things and I've never really thought about my dreams for the future, that's it." Said the newly identified Kakashi making everyone sweat drop.  
'_What was that? All we learned was his name!' _thought Naruto and Sakura simultaneously.

"Ok, name your turn, the girl with the pink hair." Kakashi said.  
"Ok, my name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies and interests are." Began Sakura before giggling and glancing at Sasuke, who made a point at ignoring her she did this for every answer but when asked what she hated she turned and glared at Naruto and yelled "Naruto!" Which caused Naruto to fall backwards anime style, with anime tears running down his face.

"Ok how about you?" Kakashi asked Naruto.  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup, but don't like how long it takes to make, and my dream is to one day become Hokage!"Replied Naruto excitedly.

"Okaay, now you." Said Kakashi nodding towards Sasuke.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no interests, I have a lot of hates and I don't particularly like anything" at this Sakura looked crestfallen. "And my dream, no it's not a dream, because I will make it a reality, is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone." Replied Sasuke making Kakashi sweat drop

_'Ok, so, so far I have one hyper active kid, one kunoichi who is more interested in boys than becoming a ninja and one boy who's bent on revenge, let's hope the last one's at least relatively normal.'_ Kakashi silently begged turning to Kagome.  
"My name is Kagome Hagurashi; I like my friends, and all animals. My interest is to become the best ninja I can be, I hate all people who harm other creatures for their own enjoyment and my dream is to be able to protect all those I care for." Replied Kagome happily.  
_'Good, at least I have ONE normal student. And she seems extremely powerful too.' _Thought Kakashi happily that he wasn't surrounded by loon's.

"Ok tomorrow at five AM meet me at the training grounds. I'm going to be giving you all a test." Said Kakashi.  
"What type of test?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
"You're not going to like the answer." Warned Kakashi, chuckling evilly. "In this test if you don't pass you will not be able to be ninja's anymore." Stated Kakashi, causing everyone to stare at him, not believing their ears.  
"I told you, you wouldn't like the answer.  
Oh and, don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke!" Warned Kakashi disappearing.


	2. The Test

_**You guys are the BEST! Thanks for the awesome reviews! **_

_Chapter Two!_

Kagome walked to Sakura's house wide awake with a breakfast bar in her hand at 4:30. She knocked on the door knowing that Sakura was already awake, because they had organized that they would get to the training grounds early so that they could get some training in before the test.

Suddenly the door opened and showed a very tiered Sakura, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Yawned Sakura.  
"You forgot, didn't you?" Asked Kagome accusingly.  
"Oh, yeah! Training! I forgot!" Replied Sakura waking up immediately, Sakura noticed the breakfast bar as Kagome started to eat it. "I thought Sensei told us not to eat?" Asked Sakura regretting not eating dinner the night before.

"Actually, it was only a suggestion, he said 'don't eat or else' that still counts as a suggestion." Kagome informed Sakura . Kagome then heard a growling noise coming from Sakura's stomach.  
"Miss eating dinner again?" Asked Kagome knowing of Sakura's diet.  
"Yeah..." Replied Sakura nervously. After ten minutes they arrived at the training ground and Kagome handed a bar to Sakura  
"here I'm not going to fight you when you're hungry!" Informed Kagome handing Sakura one of her breakfast bars.  
"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!" Yelled Sakura stuffing the bar into her mouth before you could blink.

"Wow. You really were hungry!" Giggled Kagome getting into her fighting stance as Sakura did the same. "Ok. Ready," Kagome started  
"set," continued Sakura  
"GO!" They both yell in unison running towards each other.

Sakura aimed a strong punch aimed at Kagome's head, but she expertly dodged it doing a back flip, while grabbing Sakura's clenched fist with her feet and through Sakura a good mile into the woods that were surrounding the training grounds.

Sakura immediately came running out as fast as she could breaking into the clearing that was the training grounds. Kagome inspected if she had done any real damage to her, not wanting for her to get a bad score on the tests because of her.

Kagome smiled happily, there were only I few mild scratches from Sakura running out of the trees.  
They continued like this until Naruto and Sasuke showed up (Well more Sasuke than Naruto, because Sakura wanted to spend some time with him.)  
So Kagome ended up giving Naruto one of her breakfast bars after hearing his stomach.

'_He's worse than Sakura!'_ She thought handing a very grateful Naruto, Kagome had thought that everyone would take Kakashi's advice on not eating and, not surprisingly, everyone did.  
So Kagome evenly divided the breakfast bars into three piles and handed them to everyone who ate them quickly.

Kagome was about to get up and train her kicks and punches when Naruto asked her why she didn't eat anything. "Oh, I already eat before I came." She replied simply before going to the stumps near the centre of the training field and started to kick and punch it so hard it was almost breaking the skin of her knuckles.

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

"We only met him yesterday and he's been late to every one of our meetings!" Whined Naruto leaning against the stump Kagome had only recently stopped kicking to conserve her energy, and was now leaning against the stump next to Naruto's.

There was suddenly a loud 'poofing' noise making everyone jump Kagome slightly turned her head to see none other than Kakashi sensei. Kagome covered her ears knowing what was about to happen, but since this groups behaviour was still unknown to Kakashi he was unprepared "KAKASHI YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura at the top of their lungs making Kakashi fall off of the stump that he was standing on.

He started to explain a faulty reason why (Something about a black cat crossing his path?) When Naruto interrupted him making you giggle at Kakashi's dumbfounded expression.  
'_Now I know why the young girl, Kagome, covered her ears!' _he sighed mentally  
"Kakashi-sensei! You told us to be here at 5:00AM! Kagome and I were here at 4:35 training because usually Jonin arrive earlier than they say! You were THREE HOURS LATE!" Screamed Sakura angrily.  
"Oh well let's just get on with the test shall we?"Asked Kakashi wanting to change the subject.

"You will attempt to get these bells of off me, but if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will surely fail. And as I said yesterday, if you do not pass, you will no longer be welcomed to becoming shinobi." He said calmly showing us the bells and tying them loosely to his pants.  
"You might wanna tie them a little bit tighter Kakashi, I would appreciate a challenge." Kagome quietly teased.  
"You won't be able to even touch the bells, so why make it harder for yourselves?" Replied Kakashi smugly at this Naruto lost his temper and started to attach Naruto.

Kagome was going to simply sit back and watch the lazy ass of a sensei get his but whooped by Naruto when she saw something. Just before Naruto's kunai came in contact with Kakashi's skin he disappeared and so did Kagome. "Hey where'd Kagome and Kakashi go?" Asked Naruto franticly looking around.

Naruto's hand was suddenly behind his head with his own kunai pointing at the back of his head. "You should never let your enemy get behind-" Started Kakashi but stoped when a pair of small arms came around his neck from the back, but what really stopped him was the sharp kunai pointing threatening to kill him.  
"Maybe you should take your own advice Kakashi?" Asked Kagome innocently from behind him. "Oh, and, one more piece of advice? Don't ever put any of my team mates in danger, and most importantly, never EVER underestimate us or threaten us, or your gonna have to deal with me got it?" Continued Kagome menacingly.

Kakashi immediately dropped his hold on Naruto and you jumped off of his back and walked calmly back over to your team mates who all had different expressions on, Sakura smiled knowing that you would hold your word with ease, Naruto smiled warmly at you for saving him and defending everyone and Sasuke looked, well... Bored, but if you looked closely you could see a slight expression of surprise '_How did she do that? At the academy she was good, but not this good! I wonder just how much she has been holding back?' _Thought Sasuke staring at the girl in question.

Kakashi was still staring at Kagome wearily when Naruto woke him out of his trance "Well? Are we gonna get this stupid test over with or not?" Demanded Naruto.  
"Well, sure, there's just one more thing though. Since there are only three bells one of you will be tied to the stump while the rest of you have lunch, and the loser is not allowed to eat." Kakashi said mentally hoping that this would make the group of young ninja's in front of him flinch, if only slightly, when the group shrugged Kakashi was stunned practically wordless for a couple of seconds.

When he regained his calmness he replied in a stunned voice "How can you not be even slightly fazed by that!?" Demanded Kakashi. I t was Kagome to answer his question,  
"Well I knew that you would pull a stunt something like this as soon as you said 'don't eat' so I packed a ton of breaky bars and shared them with everyone." Kagome replied calmly "So," She continued "we get 'till noon right?"

Kakashi simply glared at Kagome's small figure. "Yes." He hissed through his teeth. _'I'm gonna use my hardest techniques against you Kagome!' _He thought angrily.

"Time starts... NOW!" Yelled Kakashi '_they all hid, clever, well, nearly all of them.' _He thought looking at Naruto."You're a little different from the others, aren't you?" Said Kakashi, putting emphasis on the 'different.'  
"You're one to talk! I mean, just look at your hair!" Exclaimed Naruto. Kagome could barely stop giggle from the hair comment.  
_'Too true Naruto, but get out of there! You'll be torn to shreds!'_ Thought Kagome staring at the scene in front of her. Kagome saw Kakashi making hand signals, Kagome silently gasped, She quickly jumped out of her hiding spot and pushed Naruto to the ground, just in time to get below to fire ball that Kakashi was making. When the fire ball died down Kagome jumped up and pointed a kunai at Kakashi's neck walking up to him, her eye's practically on fire she was that mad. "What the hell was that!" She yelled touching the kunai to his neck. "You could have friken' killed him!" Kagome continued to yell, noticing that Kakashi was distracted she quickly reach down and take all three bells. "Looks like we win" She said throwing Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto a bell each. Not keeping one for herself.  
"But what about you, Kagome?" Asked Sakura looking at her friend sadly.  
"I'll be fine, I'd rather not be a ninja at all than be a student of one who tries to kill his own subordanents!" Replied Kagome, throwing a glare over her shoulder at the stunned Kakashi, no one had ever passed his test before, yet here a small girl a quarter of his size beat him without braking a sweat! To say that Kakashi was mildly surprised was the understatement of a life time.

"You all pass."Sighed Kakashi walking away.  
"That's the other reason, I figured out that the point of this test was team work the second he started attacking Naruto, he was trying to, in a way, help us. Trying to draw us out to help our team mate. Now. Who wants' ramen? My treat." Said Kagome, waiting for the yelling from Naruto that was sure to come.

Sure enough it did. Everyone decided to go out to ramen, besides Sasuke. So the group of three spent the rest of the day talking and joking about the day and other stuff, then at ten o'clock Sakura reminded everyone that they needed to go home and get some rest because it was our first day as an official ninja the next day. So the group of three said good night and headed home. Just as Kagome rounded the corner of her street she was tackled to the ground by a small object.

Kagome looked down to her stomach, where the small creature was, and laughed "Hey Akamaru!" She whispered, not wanting to wake anyone in the street. He just barked in response. "Where's Kiba? I know it's only been a day, but it seems like a lot longer. Exceptionally since my new sensei spent the entire time trying to kill Naruto and every time it was up to me to save his butt! I almost got burned to a crisp!" She stated recalling the day.

She was just about to pull Akamaru off of you so that you could get up when she heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh "Hey Kiba!" She whispered as Kiba pulled Akamaru off her and put him back on his head. "I'm getting tired of whispering." She stated blowing the piece of hair that had managed to get in front of her eye back into place.

"C'mon!" She continued to whisper pulling Kiba and Akamaru over to her always empty house. "I've missed you."She said normally hugging Kiba. It was a normal occurrence so neither of them thought of it much. "So, did you pass that stupid test?" She asked curiously  
"With flying colours, you?" He asked already knowing the answer  
"It was WAY too easy." She said simply. "Want something to eat?"Asked Kagome,  
"Yes please!" Replied Kiba licking his lips. The two of them stayed up until really early in the morning talking about their tests and their new sensei's, the two of them agreed the Kakashi was by far, the laziest. When it was two in the morning the two of them looked at the clock;  
"oh crap! Your mums gonna be furious isn't she Kiba?" Asked Kagome, feeling bad that she had kept Kiba out so late.  
"Yeah probably, but I have to worry more about my sister, she's scary." He replied paling slightly, with that Kiba ran out the door after saying goodbye. After Kiba left Kagome went to bed with one thought on her mind:  
_'I can't wait 'till tomorrow.'_

_**Rate and Review**_


	3. A real Mission!

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Naruto (eyes tear up) I REALLY wish that I did though!_

_Chapter three_

It had been a couple of weeks since squad seven had become ninja's and they were in the Hokage's office receiving their latest mission "Well there are some babysitting jobs and some gardens that need weed-" Started the 3rd Hokage when he was interrupted by none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"No, no, no! I want a REAL mission! With action and fighting and stuff!" He yelled.  
"Why you little! How dare you demand something like that of the Hokage! You will accept the mission you are given! There is a reason you... are.... given..... NARUTO ARE YOU EVEN LISENING TO ME!?" Yelled Iruka from his position next to the Hokage.

Iruka was standing up while giving his lecture on the positions and rankings of missions, not even aware of the fact that Naruto wasn't listening in the slightest bit, in fact he was talking to Kagome about ramen.

Naruto stopped talking and faced Iruka when he heard his name being yelled "I don't CARE! I want a REAL MISSION!"Screamed Naruto, not giving up.  
"Very well."Sighed the Hokage.  
"Exactly! Very we-WHA!"Screamed Iruka

"I will give you a C rank mission. You will be escorting a VIP safely to the land of waves."Continued the Hokage in a tired voice. "OH! Who are we escorting? A princess, a lord or lady? Who, who!?"Naruto asked nobody in particular.

"You may come in now." Called out the Hokage. Just then an old man with a big backpack on his back and a bottle of sake in his right hand.

"Are these brats the ones who are going to be the one's escorting me? They don't look very strong. Especially the short, dopy looking blonde and the dark haired short girl." Asked the man simply.

A fire appeared in Kagome and Naruto's eyes and they both charged for the old man only to be held back by Kakashi holding onto the backs of their collars. Kagome turned around and sweetly said "I swear on my head band that I won't hurt him for that comment if you let me go."

Kakashi slowly and hesitantly let go of Kagome's collar and she slowly stormed up to the man who dared to call her weak, "Look mister, we were the one's assigned to escort you to the land of waves, now, if you have a problem with that I will either kill you right here and now or you can just walk back to the land by yourself." Kagome hissed darkly with an evil glint in her eye making everyone in the room have chills down their spines.

**_(LATER THAT DAY)_**

"WOHO!!" Yelled Naruto, earning a whack on the head from Sakura.  
"Sorry! This is my first time out of the village, I'm exited!" Apologised Naruto nursing his wounded head, that was already forming a small lump.

Soon after beginning their walk a rather large puddle appeared in the middle the road making Kagome and Kakashi, the two at the beginning of the line that the group had made, stop and look into the puddle.

Kagome and Kakashi looked at each other both knowing what it was. Kakashi started to warm everyone what the puddle was, but was cut off by a pair of chains cutting him in three.

Sakura screamed, Naruto looked shocked, so did Sasuke. The old man, who was a bridge builder called Tazuna, looked as if the only chance of survival had gone down with Kakashi, while Kagome just looked as bored as ever.

"Well, little girl, either you show no remorse, or you wanted your sensei to die, which is it?" Asked an eerie voice, coming from the puddle. Kagome just looked down at the puddle, waiting for an attack.

She didn't have to wait long, after a mere couple of seconds, the chains that had attacked Kakashi came out of the puddle and attacked Kagome. She merely tiled her head to the side and effectively dogged it with that simple move. Kagome grabbed onto the chains and pulled, bringing the two men that had attacked her out with ease. They wasted no time in attacking after being brought out of the puddle. The charged straight at Tazuna, while everyone else was still in shock Kagome was having a hard time fighting the two ninja's by herself, but still managed to keep them away from the bridge builder.

"You know guys, it wouldn't hurt for you to help, at least a little!" Yelled Kagome the first break she got before she was hit with one of the chains putting a small but distinct cut in her hand, making it turn purple slightly.

The boy's hurried into action, as Kagome fell to the ground clutching her hand, Sakura raced over to her, with Tazuna in tow. "Kagome, are you ok?"Sakura asked worriedly, her hands wavering over her friend wondering what she could do.

"Sakura, I'm fine, just protect the bridge builder." Grunted Kagome, slowly getting up she saw the two ninja's who attacked her group tied up against a tree, with Kakashi glaring at them and the rest of her group and the two ninja's, who appeared to be from the land of waves, looked at him disbelievingly.

The ninja's in front of Kagome were talking and Kakashi was interrogating Tazuna regarding why two the wave ninja's were attacking the group to get to him.

"We have to stop this mission, this is way out of our league, we would most probably die and, while Kagome was defending our group she got poisoned when hit!" Yelled Kakashi showing the concern for his group show clearly on his expression and in his voice.  
"I GOT WHAT!?" Yelled Kagome, struggling to keep conscious.  
"The chains that the two ninja's of the wave were using were covered in poison they will kill you within the day, so we have to go back to the village so that you can get medical attention." Replied Kakashi in the calmest voice that he could muster, turning towards Kagome.

Kagome took in a deep breath before replying. "No, I've been through worse. We are continuing this mission, whether you like it or not, Kakashi." He just looked at her, as if she was joking and only replied when he saw the look of determination behind the look of pain.  
Kakashi sighed "fine, we'll continue with the mission. But if you have one sign of the poison taking effect were turning around and heading back to the village."He said, closing his eyes.  
Opening his eyes he saw Kagome sitting down with Naruto and Sakura sitting on either side of her all three of them looking intently at her hand and then in her other hand Kakashi spotted a kunai and he guessed what she was going to do. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Asked Kakashi hesitantly.

Kagome quickly looked up at Kakashi then looked back down at her hand. "I'm getting the poison out of my hand, or at least the small amount that I haven't already purified." She replied calmly, while lifting the kunai and placing a shallow, long cut along her palm. Her hand quickly became full of blood, but wasn't visible for very long. A bright pink glow soon replaced the red blood.

When the pink glow was gone Kagome's hand was filled with a purple liquid. "What's that?" Asked Tazuna speaking for the first time since the attack started.  
"Well, the pink glow was this technique I've developed. It gets rid of any type of poison, and heals any type of injury; the purple stuff is the poison that got pushed out of the cut I made in palm. Well, shall we continue?" Asked Kagome, wiping her hand with a cloth that she was going to burn when they got to the land of the waves.  
"Y-you're kidding right? You need to heal!" Replied Kakashi, looking at Kagome, like she had just grown a second head.  
"No."Sighed Kagome, putting the cloth in her pocket with one hand and with the one that once held poison she shoved it in Kakashi's face, "look, no cut, that's why I wasn't worried at all with cutting my hand. Let's just say, I heal really, really fast." She added seeing Kakashi's surprised face. "Now can we PLEASE continue with our journey?" Asked Kagome slightly annoyed.

Everyone agreed with Kagome and they set off again. And Kakashi had a single thought in his mind _'who is Kagome, what is she?'_

_Rate and review_


	4. The begining of the first mission

Chapter Four

It had been a dull day after the little run in with the attacking ninja's and at sun set they decided to make camp, the group set up in an isolated area with a small river behind the tree's that where right next to them.  
"Kagz, could you please help me get some water." Sakura asked Kagome with pleading eyes, it was obvious that the reason that she wanted to leave was because she wanted to get away from Naruto, and his continuous asking if she would go get ramen with him.  
Kagome had to giggle at this "Sure, I needed to talk to you anyway." Replied Kagome thinking of what to say, she really didn't need to talk to Sakura, she just needed to prolong their conversation to get away from Kakashi and all of the weird looks that he had been giving her ever since she used the new medical jutsu she had been working on.

When they had grabbed the water containers they had practically ran to the river. "You want to get away from Naruto?" Asked Kagome.  
"You want to get away from Kakashi?" Responded Sakura with another question.  
"Yes!" They both yelled at the same time.  
"If I had to sit there with Kakashi staring at me one more minute, I seriously think I would have stood up, got my kunai and gouged his eyes out!" Laughed Kagome,  
"Yeah, and I think if Naruto asked me out one more time, I think I would reach down his throat and rip out his voice box!" Giggled Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Said Kagome, washing her hands in the water.  
"Yeah, Kagome?" Asked Sakura, occupying herself by putting water on her hair, getting some of the dirt out of it.  
"I think I've got an idea on how to get Naruto to stop asking you out."Continued Kagome, turning to Sakura and smiling evilly.

Sakura was immediately listening intently, Kagome's plans almost always worked, and Sakura was getting desperate, she couldn't think of anything else, she was fresh out of ideas. "What, what, what? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"Asked Sakura, getting louder, and louder until the point where she was yelling.

(BACK AT THE CAMP SITE)

"TELL ME!"

"What was that?" Asked Tazuna nervously.  
"Oh, it's just the girl's, there obviously having a 'girls conversation.' It's probably about make up and boys," Said Kakashi indifferently, he then noticed Naruto and surprisingly even Sasuke edging closer to where the girls where, a sneaky smile came onto his face as he realised that Sasuke liked Kagome.  
Why wouldn't he, the rest of the boy's her age that know her do, even some of the boys a year or two older do, even Naruto has a second crush.

So with the sneaky smile on his face he continued. " And how there _menstrual cycle _has been lately." His smile widened as he saw his two male students now quickly retreating away from where they were sitting. "You know, girls stuff."  
Tazuna chuckled quietly to himself when he realised what Kakashi was doing. '_**How quickly boys can be swayed away from eaves dropping on girls if you know what to say'**_ He thought, still chuckling at the boys reactions to what there sensei had said.

Kakashi, having borrowed the hearing of the dogs that he summoned knew exactly what they were saying, he was both surprised, and amused, surprised that he had been spotted staring at his smallest student, and amused both by her reaction and what they were planning on saying on to Naruto.

_**(BACK WITH THE GIRLS)**_

"Sakura, shut up! They'll hear you and come see what's wrong, then I won't be able to tell you what to do!" Hissed Kagome angrily, but then she saw the sadlook on her friends face.  
"Ok, here's what you do!"Continued Kagome sighing slightly, instantly cheering Sakura up. "Next time Naruto asks you out you say..."

**_(BACK AT THE CAMP SITE)_**

"What's taking them so long?" Complained Naruto. "I want to see Sakura to ask her out again!"  
"You just asked her out before she left dobe."Replied Sasuke, but still, he was wondering where they were to, and for a similar reason.

Ten minutes later Sakura and Kagome came out of the forest both holding water containers and both wearing smiles that anyone within a five mile radius should be scared if they saw it.

Naruto, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest. "HEY SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto, and the girls smiled even more, knowing what the next thing that would come out of his mouth would be. "Sakura do you want to go get ramen with me after the mission?" Asked Naruto, right in front of Sakura and Kagome.  
Kagome nudged Sakura with her elbow slightly, trying to contain her laughter. The next thing that would come out of Sakura's mouth would make Naruto, not in the least bit interested in Sakura, ever again.  
"Naruto," started Sakura her laughter barely under control. "I. Hate. R-a-m-e-n" Said Sakura nice and clearly, stretching out the word 'ramen' as long as it would go. Naruto's face instantly fell. He looked as though his whole world had suddenly shattered.  
"Ok, while you take that in, me and Sakura need to go and... Wash our faces."Said Kagome, thinking of something that would get them both out of there, they were close to laughter and everyone besides the crushed Naruto could see it, they just needed to get out of there, if they laughed in front of Naruto now he would simply think it was a bad joke.

As soon as they were out of hearing range they both cracked up laughing remembering Naruto's face when Sakura told him the downright lie. Sakura actually rather liked ramen but not nearly as much as Naruto.

Five minutes later they had calmed down enough to come back to the camp site, but not before wetting their faces slightly, to make their story realistic. "Hey guy's... we're.... back?" Called Kagome, slightly confused, as soon as she started speaking Naruto appeared in front of her, with a big, wide grin on his face.  
"Hey Kagome! I know _you_ love ramen!" Said Naruto, Kagome, instantly regretted telling Sakura to tell him that she hated ramen. But as a true friend she would not revile Sakura's secret. Kagome took a step back in attempt to get away from Naruto, he just replied with another step forward, "Do you want to go get some ramen with me when this missions over?" Asked Naruto with big puppy-dog eyes.

Kagome looked around to her friends, silently asking for help. Sakura was just wide eyed and almost laughing, in response to this Kagome sent her a glare clearly staring 'I hate you!',  
Kakashi was looking intently in his book, trying not to look up, in fear of laughing if he did,  
Sasuke was burning holes in the back of Naruto's head, for what reason, Kagome didn't know, nor did she think she wanted to and Tazuna, who still wasn't really on her good side because of the 'small' comment in the Hokage's office but anyway, he looked utterly amazed that someone could go from as depressed someone like Naruto had been a mere couple of seconds ago, to, well, what Naruto was like now.

Kagome sighed, everyone knew that she couldn't disappoint when someone gave her puppy-dog eyes. But Kagome found away as not to disappoint Naruto, but still not make it a date. "Sure." Was her response which surprised everyone.

Sakura stopped giggling and looked at her friend in surprise if anyone, she would have thought that Kagome liked Kiba with all of the time that she spends with him. Sasuke's glare falter for a second and was replaced with great surprise but then his glare came back ten times stronger. Kakashi actually looked up from his book, Tazuna looked just plain surprised and Naruto looked really happy  
"Really?" Naruto practically yelled. "Yeah sure," Shrugged Kagome "We can invite Kiba, and Shika, and Ino, and Shino, and Hinata, and, well, everyone who wants to come, it'll be like a party." Then Kagome pretended to act surprised at Naruto's sad expression.

"This was meant as just a friend thing, right?" Asked Kagome, faking curiosity.  
"It's fine, people need to start out as friends right! Eventually, once you get to know me, you'll like me!" Yelled Naruto, happily.  
"_**Nothing dampens his spirits for long, does it?"**_ Thought Kagome staring at Naruto's happy expression "Sure, maybe." She said, thinking that she couldn't stand to see Naruto that sad again.

As soon as Kagome said sure to going out with Naruto Sasuke's glare increased even more, if that's humanly possible, and his mind became full of jealousy and rage _**'Why am I reacting like this? Why do I care? It's not even a real date! Must be my hormones acting up. Damn hormones!' **_Thought Sasuke, furiously.

On the way back from getting changed into their new clothes Sakura asked Kagome the question that had been bugging her ever since Kagome had said yes to going out with Naruto "Why'd you say yes? You know you could've said no, right?" Asked Sakura curiously.  
"No, I couldn't" Started Kagome when Sakura gave her a questioning look Kagome sighed, but continued none-the-less. "He gave me the puppy-dog eyes."Stated Kagome.  
Sakura understood immediately. "Ouch, cheap shot." Whispered Sakura.  
"He couldn't have known." Was Kagome's response and with that the conversation came to a close.

The silence was broken when they came to the clearing where everyone else was waiting. "'Bout time." Was the only thing that Sasuke said, although it was very clear that he had been annoyed since the night before, the reason though no one knew and almost everyone didn't want to know.  
"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Whined Sakura, determined to find out what was wrong with 'her Sasuke.'  
"It's easier to just answer." Said Kagome to Sasuke, giggling at how he was trying to detach Sakura from her arm, without actually detaching his whole arm in the process.  
"Tch" was the only reply she got.  
"Sasuke-Teme! Don't be so mean to Kagz! She was only trying to be nice!" Yelled Naruto, in Kagome's defence, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders, much to Sasuke's annoyance.  
"It's ok Naruto. It's just how he is, you can't change it." Replied Kagome moving out of Naruto's hold.

"Anywaay."Said Tazuna changing the subject. "Get into the boat. Since the bridge is not yet built, we need to go by boat."

The boat ride was reasonably quiet, other than Naruto occasionally yelling, only to be shut up by either a threat from Kagome, or a hit on the head by Sakura.

When they were about a mile away from shore Tazuna spoke up, well whispered up. "Here's the bridge."

"Tazuna, you have to tell us who and why people want you dead. Or the mission stops when we reach shore, and no arguing this time, _Kagome._" Threatened Kakashi, and Kagome laughed nervously when her name was mentioned.  
"Ok, but be quiet, if they here you we'll all be dead." Warned Tazuna, looking particularly at Naruto nursing his newly wounded lump forming on his head.

"It's Gatou Isn't it? That rich slob. My dad and I ran into him while we were travelling. He tried to get us to work for him I only kinda know why me, but my dad? No idea, he was a HORIBLE ninja!"  
"Any way, Your right. It is Gatou, he doesn't want this bridge built, and has hired assasin after assasin to stop me."  
"This mission is too dangerous, once we reach shore this mission is termenated, the hidden leaf will give you a refund of you're money, so don't worry about that."

Tazuna sighed almost mockingly, "ok, I understand, but if I die then my grandson will cry, and my daughter, Shana (I don't know what her real name is so just go with it), will never trust ninja's again."  
Tazuna started 'crying' until Kakashi relented and stated that he would finish the mission.


	5. AN

VERY IMPORNTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!::::

I am soooooo sorry that I havn't written in ages, I have been trying, I've just had so much studying to do, I started high school this year, yep I'm officially year eight! But now, since it's hol's I am writing again, but I am also writing a real story, as in the type I can sell as a 'job' so yeah I will be trying very hard, the next chap is realy good from what I've written so far


	6. Kekkei Genkai

"How much longer?!" Whined Naruto for the tenth time.  
"A few more hours yet Naruto." Replied Kagome, looking over her shoulder slightly annoyed.  
"I'm afraid your wrong there, little girl." Said an eerie voice coming all around them, "I'm afraid, the only way that you're going to live to go to the village, is if you give me the bridge builder." The voice continued as a fog spread over the clearing that they were in.

"Who's there?" Asked Sakura in a shaky voice.  
A figure stepped out of the shadows, chuckling darkly. The figure had a mask over his mouth, with hair and his head band kind of like Kakashi's.  
"Zabuza!" Hissed Kakashi.

"You're kidding right? He's Zabuza? Ok, Tazuna? You are soooo telling us why an S rank criminal is trying to kill you when were done with this guy." Demanded Kagome, seriously wondering why so many people would want the bridge builder dead.  
"So you've done your homework, huh? Good little brat, but isn't there a height restriction for ninja's, or do they just let anyone graduate now? There is no way you will be able to beat me, after all, your all just weak. Little. Brats." Teased Zabuza, obviously not knowing what he was getting into by calling Kagome short and weak.

Kagome looked down, her fringe covering her eyes, her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were turning white and a small amount of blood was trickling down her finger tips. The others slowly edged away from Kagome, but away from Zabuza to.  
"He just called her short didn't he?" Squeaked Sakura, fearing what might happen.  
"Uh-Huh. Not to mention weak." Replied Kakashi, shrinking down behind his squad.  
"He's a dead man" stated a slightly scared Sasuke.  
"She's scary when she's angry!" Whispered Naruto from behind Sakura.

Kagome slowly looked up to the amused Zabuza, she had fire in both her hands and eyes, Zabuza's expression when from amusement, to slight shock when he saw this. Kagome's hair was blowing around her as the wind circled with it, like her hair and the wind were dancing the tango, the water in the air suddenly became heavy and some of it quite visible.  
"I've never seen Kagz this mad!" Squeaked Sakura from the side lines.  
"Sakura, what is that?" Asked Kakashi, pulling up his mask to reveal his Sharingan.  
"I don't know, only the Hokage, and the head of her old village knows. The first time she did this was when Ino and I teased her and started threatening her that if she ever talked to Sasuke we would make her life a living hell that was when she was only just arriving at the village, we thought that she might like Sasuke, and start stalking him or something. One day we went overboard though..."

**_(FLASH BACK)_**

It was Kagome's first day at the hidden leaf villages ninja academy, and she wasn't very happy, the two girls that had been being mean to her since she came to this god damn hell hole when to this school and she would be in their class to. And who was this Sasuke guy, Kagome was sure that he wouldn't be worth all of the trouble that the two girls had been through to make sure that Kagome wouldn't go near him, even if she did like him.  
Which Kagome highly doubted that she would.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today, her name is Kagome Hagurashi, she just arrived here a week ago from the hidden sand village. Please be nice, unlike last time. NARUTO NO TRICKS!" Yelled Kagome's new sensei at the boy called Naruto, making Kagome giggle a little, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
"Kagome, you can come in now." Called a voice, alerting Kagome that she no longer had to stand out in the corridor, she quickly walked into the class room and shut the door behind her.

"Um, where do I sit?" Asked Kagome nicely with a sweet and quiet voice, making all the heads in the class room turn to her.  
"You can sit next to Sasuke if you want." Replies Iruka sensei. Kagome turned her head towards Sakura and Ino who were fuming from their places next to Sasuke.  
"Um, actually, I-I'd rather not." There was a stunned silence after those words were spoken.  
"U-um Okay you can sit next to Kiba then, Kiba please raise your hand." Replied Iruka.

A boy with a blue-ish grey jacket on, with the hood up raised his hand, just as Kagome was about to start walking towards him a little puppy jumped out of his hood and ran towards her, despite the young boys protests.

The puppy had a cream-ish coat and brown spots covering his ears.  
Kagome giggled as the puppy jumped into her arms. "Hello there, my name's Kagome, what's yours?" She whispered to the puppy as she continued to walk up to her new seat.  
A few barks were her response, "Akamaru, huh? That's a pretty cool name." Giggled Kagome sitting down, handing Akamaru to a bewildered Kiba.  
"You speak Inu?!" Kiba basically yelled, making everyone to turn to face them. Kagome slightly twisted her neck to face him, "mmhm" nodded Kagome "it's a part of my Kekkai Genkai." Whispered Kagome putting her pointer finger to her lips in a shushing action.

Kagome and Kiba spent the rest of the day getting to know Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto (only during lunch break, seeing as no one else wanted to be near him), Chouji and Hinata.  
After class, when Kagome was walking out of the classroom, on the way home, she was grabbed by both arms and pulled into an empty alley way. Taken by surprise, Kagome was getting ready to scream, but stopped when she heard whose voice it was "What do you think you're doing, pretending not to like Sasuke-kun, to get his attention, well it won't work. Will it Ino!" Screeched Sakura, forcing Kagome to turn and face them.

"No, it won't so why don't you just give up and leave!" Ino responded.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't even know him!" Hissed Kagome, who was absolutely fuming, she was sick of these two bullying her for something she wasn't even doing.  
"Sure you don't, you little slut!" Smirked Ino.  
That did it, Kagome had enough. "What did you just call me." Asked Kagome in a scarily calm voice.  
"A. Slut. Are you deaf or something" Asked Sakura, slowly pronouncing each syllable.

Kagome's eyes went red, hands covered in fire, the ground started shaking, and the wind started to pick up. Wild dogs gathered and started growling at Ino and Sakura.

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

"Somehow we ended up friends, after Ino and I spent a couple of days in the hospital" Whispered Sakura, clearly scared of Kagome's rage.

"Should we stop her?" Asked Sasuke. "Sure, go ahead, if you have a death wish. This is her Kekkai Genkai , she can control animals and all of the elements in the world, also she has this other one, but she won't tell anyone what it is." Squeaked Naruto, still hiding behind Sakura.

"Well we have to, there is a chance that she will get seriously hurt."


	7. SOOOOOOOO SORRY!

I apologise for not writting forever, I pretty much forgot, I'm not going to sugercoat it, but at he moment I am re-reading my story and watching the episodes so I should have the next one out by next week.

Also I changed a bit, so you may want to re-read


	8. Zabuza Momochi

"So, a bunch of genin brats, huh? But I guess you seem pretty powerful, I'm gonna have to look out for you." Chuckled Zabuza, getting ready for battle.

"Kagome snap out of it!"  
Said genin suddenly dropped all attacks and turned around with big, innocent, curious looking eyes at the person who yelled at her, Sasuke.  
_'Wow, he actually got Kagome to snap out of it, and he actually seemed pretty worried about her... IT!! He wasn't worried about Kagome, he was only worried about the fact that, that umm...' _Sakura thought with a pout, a bit jealous that Kagome was taking up Sasuke's attention.

"Huh?" Replied Kagome clueless, wondering why everyone, including Zabuza, was looking at least a bit scared.  
Kagome sighed and turned to Sakura, "It happened again didn't it?" Questioned Kagome, sounding slightly annoyed.

Sakura mentally shook her head before answering with an affirmative nod.  
"Sorry if I almost killed ya! I mean unconsciously, I'm still working on this power, I mean controlling it, if I was 'conscious' during my power booster times, well, let's just say that there's no way that you would still be standing and this fight would be ended already!" Kagome said, smiling at Zabuza.

'_Why is she apologising, she's acting as if were just a nuisance that interrupted the fight, when that 'nuisance' could possibly make her the most powerful shinobi ever!' _Thought a very confused Zabuza.

"Kagome, get back here!" Ordered.  
"Right!" She responded with a nod.  
She was about to jog back when Naruto suddenly shot out from the group, almost making it to where Kagome was, until Kakashi shot his arm it Naruto's way.  
"You're in the way, get back." Demanded Kakashi.  
"He's an S-class villain, Naruto, I'm pretty sure that Kakashi's gonna have some trouble too." The dark haired female ninja whispered to the orange haired genin as she skipped past.

"If he's are opponent, I'll need this..." Said Kakashi, as he reached for his head band pulling it off of its spot over his eye. "This could be treacherous," He continued, looking at Zabuza the hole time.

"Kakashi, of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Mocked Zabuza, as Sasuke gasped. "It's too bad, ehh? But you'll have to hand over the old man.  
_'Sharingan what is that?' _  
_'What's he saying, that he has some special power?'_

"Now quick, mangi formation! Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight!" Demanded Kakashi, "I taught you team work, and now's the time to use it!" He continued, Pulling the head band from his eye completely, revealing a red eye, with three comma's around the pupil.

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action, this is an honour!" Zabuza mocked.  
"Everyone's saying, Sharingan, Sharingan, What the hell is it!" Complained Naruto.  
"Sharingan a rare power." Stated Sasuke, still looking at Kagome in the corner of his eye, silently wondering where all of her power came from all of a sudden. "It resides in the eyes," he continued.

"The used of this jutsu, can instantly see any gen-jutsu, tai-jutsu and nin-jutsu, not mention, reflection of said attack. Am I right Sasuke?" Whispered Kagome, closing her eye's tightly, as if trying to get rid of an image.

"That's right, what did that little boy call you? Kagome? Well, that's right, but you only scratched the surface." Zabuza said, "The Sharingan can analyse an opponents technique, and then, copy it to the smallest detail" continued Zabuza, as a thick fog spread around the area, preventing Kagome from seeing her own hand in front of her face.

"It will be an honour to kill the man in the hidden mist's bingo book, it said the man who copied a thousand jutsu, Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja."  
_'Wait a minute,' _thought Sasuke, _' the Sharingan is a rare trait that only appears in a few members of the Uchiha clan, MY clan!" _Sasuke continued to think, sending a suspicious look towards Kakashi. _'Could he be...?'_

Zabuza was obviously getting sick of all the chit-chat, because he send a kunai, aimed at Naruto's head, silently telling them to get ready. "I need to exterminate the old man, so get ready." He taunted.  
Kakashi growled in frustration, "What did I tell you? Get into mangi formation now!" And the genin immediately set to the task, with Sasuke at the very front, Naruto to the left, Sakura to the right and Kagome behind, closing off all attack points, "Don't get distracted, keep focused, and don't be afraid to speak if you see anything, don't forget he created this fog, so it's not rendering his eye sight, like it is ours, JUST. STAY. FOCUSED!" Warned Kagome, completely serious.

"So I'll have to eliminate you first, ey Kakashi? Very well." Said Zabuza, disappearing into the fog.  
"He's over there, standing over the water!" Cried Naruto as the fog started to lift, revealing Zabuza standing over the water, letting out a lot of chakra.

"Ninja art, hidden mist jutsu!" He called, bringing the fog back at a bigger amount.  
"Why did he get rid of fog, if he was just going to bring it back again?" Questioned Naruto.  
"He's trying to trick us, confuse us, which seems to be working on you." Sakura mumbled the last part.  
"What was that!?" Growled Naruto. (A/N: don't forget 2 chaps ago, Sakura got Naruto to stop liking her completely, now his affections are entirely based towards Kagome)  
"Guy's!" Snapped Kagome, "Focus!"  
"Right!" Naruto and Sakura grumbled, as Sasuke stayed silent, being the only one, aside for Kagome and Kakashi that were actually focused.

"Who is this Zabuza?" Naruto wondered out loud, as Kakashi walked in front of the group.  
"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit, he's the master of the silent killing technique." The silver haired Jonin said, giving Naruto chills, and causing Kagome to elbow him for not paying attention. "As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind.  
It's so fast, you pass from this life, without really knowing what happened, nothing can fully neutralise it, so, as Kagome said, Don't. Lower. You're. Guard."  
After a few moments of nothing, other than the sound the four genin, one Jonin and Tazuna's breathing, Kakashi spoke;  
"Well if we fail, we only loose our lives." He commented, resulting in Sakura snapping at him;  
"How can you say that."

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker" Naruto commented, with Tazuna answering his question.  
The land of Waves is surrounded by water, meaning mists are ever present."  
"Sensei!" Called Sakura, as Kakashi disappeared, making everyone turn in the direction that he was once in.

"Eight points," called an ominous voice, seeming to come from all directions, making Sakura gasp out in surprise. "Leering, spine, lungs. Liver, Jugular, Subliminal Artery. Kidney's, Heart.  
Now, which will be my kill point?" Zabuza wondered out loud, with the soul purpose to freak the group of now six out.  
"Ok, now I'm getting a little freaked out!" Whispered Kagome, speaking what everyone was thinking.  
Hearing her, Kakashi, spilled out his Chakra, making the fog fly back, letting everyone breath out in relief.  
"Thanks," breathed Kagome. "But why the hell didn't you do that earlier!" She yelled, clearly annoyed.  
"I didn't think of it." He shrugged calmly.

"Sasuke!" Called Kakashi, cutting off Kagome's quiet ranting of how annoying and lazy Kakashi was, and causing her to look towards said genin, who had the kunai in his hand aimed at his own stomach, as if he were about to plunge it into his own stomach. "Calm down! I'll protect you with my life, all of you!" Kakashi was completely serious. "I will not allow my comrades to die!" He continued, then turned his head with a smile, "trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure" called Zabuza, causing Kagome to gasp, have completely forgotten about the criminal, due to her ranting. "It's over!" He called, appearing behind Sakura and Sasuke, in front of Tazuna, making everyone freeze, and Kakashi turn and run towards the group.

As Zabuza swung his sword, in a movement that would kill all four genin and the bridge builder Kakashi, pushed them all out of the way, and stuck a kunai through Zabuza's stomach.  
"It's a water clone!" Yelled Sakura, a water started pilling from where Kakashi stabbed 'Zabuza'.

The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, with his head dropped low, as Naruto yelled "Sensei, behind you!" But it was too late.


	9. Sorry, Once again

_**You guys are the BEST! Thanks for the awesome reviews! **_

Hi! I just wanted to explain why I haven't written in ages!

Not only am I writing my own story, that I hope to get published someday, but I actually don't know how to write a fight seen, I can see it in my head, but I can't find the words to describe it, I have also been getting a ton of homework, but I shall be trying to write as much as possible, as well as the story that I have just started on quizilla, called Kurt Hummel's Twin Sister, a glee story.

So I shall be trying harder, and I am really sorry for not updating forever, but thank you for sticking with me all this time!


	10. Best Student

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8!

As Kakashi was cut in half the notorious S-rank criminal yelled out a battle cry ''DIE'' He declared, giving a joyful smile as squad seven and the bridge builder watched in horror, and the last spark of hope left the bridge builders eyes, only for that hope to be revived and the squad of twelve and eleven year olds, minus Sasuke and Kagome, whom already knew what was happening, to yell out in rejoice as the almighty 'Kakashi' turned into water before their very eyes.

Zabuza's POV

'The water clone jutsu, it can't be!' I internally snarled, a very surprised look on my face.  
"You didn't _really _think that the head of squad seven, the infamous Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja, would fall for such a cheap stunt, did you?" Taunted the little girl whom had let out a mass of power earlier, Kagome I think her name was, smirking and high fiving the orange boy, Naruto, whom was laughing at her comment, as she did so.  
"Ah, shut up!" I snarled, furious that I was being taunted by an eleven year old. 'Even in the mist,' I continued my train of thought that had been interrupted by Kagome, whom was now poking her tongue at my in a very childish way, as Naruto continued to insult me. 'He saw threw my illusion, and copied it in an instant!' The images of when I pulled my water clone jutsu ran through my head, distracting my from my surroundings, however I was brought back when I felt the familiar cool metal of a kunai against my throat.

Normal POV

Zabuza's face held only fury as Kakashi ordered him not to move, holding his kunai dangerously close to the S-class criminal's jugular. "Now it's over" Kakashi declared victoriously, not moving from his place behind Zabuza as Naruto continued to insult Zabuza, calling him a wuss and insinuating that he isn't nearly as strong as everyone is led to believe, "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Everyone yelled at him, yet no one took their eyes off of Zabuza.  
Needless to say Naruto shut up. Thank God!

"You're finished!" Declared Kakashi, and Naruto let out an enthusiastic 'all right' and Sakura just had a relieved look and a small giggle that she didn't have to fight, Kagome looked kind of disappointed that she didn't get to fight, while Sasuke had a completely expressionless face.  
"I can't believe that's all he's got." Pouted Kagome.  
"Don't say that Kagome! Just be glad no one got hurt!" Scolded Sakura toward her best friend.  
"Don't get my wrong, I am glad! I'm just a tad disappointed is all, I mean, isn't this guy supposed to be this HUGE legend! I didn't even have to fight! I got all revved up for nothing." Kagome continued to pout.

She got a little excited however, when Zabuza began to chuckle under his breath, and Kakashi turned his disapproving glance back from Kagome to Zabuza in shock, "You won't be disappointed for long, little Kagome. I'm nowhere near finished yet! I'm coming for you next, you should at least give me _some_trouble" at her confused look he seemed to sense he continues "that's right, I remember you now." He then began to talk to Kakashi as the rest of the squad and the seemingly forgotten bridge builder looked at Kagome as if she were insane as she began to clap her hands in glee, jumping up and down happily as she did so, making her side fringe bounce with her and her loose fitting top and baggy black shots bounce too.  
"Finished" Zabuza continued to chuckle, bringing everyone's attention back to said lunatic, "you really don't get it, do you?" Zabuza questioned, as Kagome stopped jumping, turning serious once more. "You're technique is nothing but a crass imitation, I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you!" Said ninja growled at this, as Zabuza merely continued to chuckle away, ignoring the growing ire of the man behind him, "You are full of surprises though, you'd already copied my water clone jutsu, when you'd made your little speech." At this a flash back ran though everyone's head at said speech. "Very skilfully executed ,"Zabuza taunted as Kakashi watched him warily. "You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try." Nothing had changed since Zabuza started talking, but that soon changed when Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and Kakashi stabbed the, now obvious, water clone , turning it back to its original state.

"Hey!" Yelled Naruto, "that one's a clone to!"  
"Thank you captain obvious, when this is over I'll buy you a lollypop!" Growled Kagome, now fully into ninja mode, "Now concentrate!" She demanded, not wanting one of her friends and teammates to be hurt because they weren't doing as instructed.

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi's head, barely missing and making his weapon make a mini hole in the ground  
"Stop arguing back there!" Demanded Kakashi as Zabuza let go of his sword and kicked him in the stomach, making him go high up in the air.  
"Now!" Zabuza's scratchy voice declared grabbing his weapon once move and chased after Kakashi, but stoped abruptly once he noticed the spikes on the ground, 'trying to slow me down' he thought, 'foolish' and he did a back flip, over the spikes, into the water in a flawless dive.  
"Sensei!" Yelled Naruto as Sakura had an incredibly worried look on her face, her mind going through all of the horrible things that could happen from this confrontation. 'I can't believe that Kakashi sensei got kicked through the air like that!' she thought urgently.  
"He has great physical skill too!" Sasuke glared at the place that Zabuza was last visible, as Kagome just nodded next to him, helping him up from the kneeling position that he had been in since knocked out of the way by Kakashi about ten minutes ago.  
"And not to mention his mental condition, that man can make a fully grown chuunin doubt everything about himself with only one word, he can break down how you function in a matter of moments." Whispered Kagome, as everyone except Kakashi, whom was nowhere to be seen, and Sakura, whom gave her a sad sympathetic look.

The silver haired ninja suddenly came out of the water, with only one hand above it. 'This isn't normal water, it's dense.' He thought worridly. Curiosity got the better of Kagome when she saw Kakashi looking at his and like he was and she went right up to the water, carful to dodge all of the spikes as she was going, she carefully placed her hand in the water, as if it would hurt her and noticed the same thing, a look of horror overcame her face, "Kakashi sensei! Get out of there! It's a-" She got cut off as a hand reached out of the water and grabbed her, dragging her under, and brought her right next to Kakashi before letting her go, when she reached the top she took grateful gulps of air.

Suddenly appearing behind them, Zabuza began making hand signs, "Ha ha, fools. I guess you always were the curious one, weren't you Little Kagome, but at least you realised what it was, unlike your dear sensei." He was still making rapid hand signs as a look of shock and horror overcame the two drenched ninja's faces. "Water prison jutsu!" He called out, making the final hand sign.  
"No!" Called Kakashi as Kagome just blew her fringe out of her face as crossed her arms across her chest, angry, but trying to think of a way out of this jutsu.

'Escaping in the water, bad mistake.' Thought Kakashi regretfully as he looked curiously at the very calm Kagome.

Kagome POV

'If it weren't for Kakashi being in this small space too, I could easily break out, but if I tried to do that right now I might end up blowing Kakashi up as well as dispersing the water!'  
I growled out of frustration, glaring angrily at Zabuza, wishing that I could do something, anything, but Kakashi was preventing me from escaping, and Lord Hokage said that I could only really start practicing my Kekkai Genkai once I had become a Gennin, and I hadn't had much time for anything except for the usual training, 'I can't do anything!' I growled out loud, startling Kakashi.

'I can't even make anything happen outside of this jutsu, I just haven't gotten that far, heck, I can barely throw fire from my palms without going all nuts and letting it take over yet!'

Normal POV

Zabuza continued to chuckle, making a very irritated Kagome, which was both a hazard to the health of everyone around her and just down-right scary, want to rip out his voice box and feed it to him.  
"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger than steel, it's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi, and Dear Little Kagome, I expected so much more form my first, strongest and best pupil, I thought I taught you better than to team up with such weaklings, oh well," he sighed, "I guess it can't be helped, Haku will be happy to see you again , by the way. I just hope that you don't give me too much trouble, otherwise the next time your dear brother see's you, it'll be in a body bag!" Kagome glared at him harshly for revealing such a deep secret, Zabuza ignored this however and turned his attention to Kakashi, whom had been looking back and forth from Kagome to Zabuza, unable to move his head, so he only moved his eyes.  
"I'll finish you off later." Zabuza taunted Kakashi. "But first, your little friends will have to be illiminated, water clone jutsu!" Zabuza growled, turning his head to the four petrified people that hadn't moved since Kagome got dragged down in the water by Zabuza.

'He's even move skilled than I thought!' Worried Kakashi, as Kagome closed her eyes, in a seemingly non-caring state, 'and how can she care so little that her friends are going to die?' Kagome suddenly snapped her eyes open, they were a dangerous red, with little comma's in them, 'a perfect copy of the Sharingan!' Thought Kakashi and Sasuke, whom could barely see from the shore, 'but how'd she get it?' They both wondered.

"You better not hurt them!" Growled Kagome, her voice getting more and more animalistic as she spoke.  
"Or what?" Taunted Zabuza, "you're stuck in my jutsu, you can't even move!"  
"Oh really?" Smirked Kagome, "sorry Kakashi, but I can't get you out while I'm still in here, but I'll do everything in my power to get you out once I am."

"How are you gonna get out, you're stuck in there to?" Taunted Zabuza, but his voice also held a tint of actual fear and curiosity. "You can't move."  
"Can't move this!" She suddenly pushed her hands out from her chest with all of her might and her water that was around her collapsed, but, seeing as she was on the outside of Kakashi, not in between the two males, the silver haired jonnin remained stuck.

Quickly jumping out of the water before Zabuza had time to react she jumped over to her fellow gennin, where Zabuza had once more focused his attention.

Forming some hand signs, Zabuza formed yet another water clone and Naruto looked and sounded truly horrified, "don't worry Naru, ya don't think I'd let anything hurt any of my friends, do ya? Besides, you're gonna be Hokage remember, an idiot like this is how you start!"Kagome cheered, trying, and slightly failing to hid how she was trying to recover energy from her escape.  
"Naru?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke questioned her choice of words, all politely ignoring her recovery, knowing that if they started worrying over her, she'd most likely put them in the same state that she was in, only three times worse.  
"Yeah!" She replied enthusiastically, already feeling allot better, "every great leader has had great friends, and every great friend gives their friends nick names, so now you're Naru!"She declared simply.

"Not that this isn't a touching moment, but can we get on with it already?" Interrupted Zabuza.  
"Hey look at that! You learned some manners!"Kagome taunted, when the others, mainly the bridge builder gave her strange looks she elaborated, "hey, don't give me that look, he used to be ten times worse, used to just attack, hurting someone in the middle of a sentence! It was really annoying!"

Zabuza just sighed before ignoring her and turning to the other members of her squad, "You think that wearing that headband makes you a ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then, you _may _be called a ninja, when you become so deadly your profile is entered in by bingo book, then you _may_ have earned the title, ninja. Out of all of you, our Dear Little Kagome, aside from the will to use her power unless as a last resort, is the only one of you, aside from Kakashi, of course, who has earned that right, and I know that first hand, she was after all my prized student when she was younger."

After his little rant Zabuza made a hand sign, making yet another fog appear, "but to call upstarts like _you_ ninja, is a joke!" He hissed, his fog she thick, while the four gennin and the bridge builder could see each other perfectly, they couldn't see their enemy at all.  
'He disappeared again!' Thought Naruto anxiously, completely unprepared for what was to happen.

_**Sorry for not writing forever, I didn't know how to write the fighting scene I have decided to have a vote on who Kagz ends up with, Please rate and review!**_


	11. Old Memories and a Strategy at Last!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Ok, so I know that I normally don't do AN's at the beginning, but I really need help with the pairing, so far it's like this:

1-Gaara  
1-Sasuke  
1-Kiba

So Please give your help on this, I'm making it so that entries close on the eleventh of April, so I'll end it on my B-Day! ;P

The Real Chapter Eight!

'He disappeared again!' Thought Naruto, completely unprepared for the kick that was coming towards his face.  
"Naruto!" Yelled Kagome as said orange covered ninja was flung back and landed harshly on the ground, while Sakura and Sasuke watched in varying degrees of worry.  
Naruto landed with a grunt as his back hit the ground, his headband, that had flung off while he was flying through the air, landed with a loud, clang, as it landed right next to Zabuza, however the sound was cut off once he harshly stomped on it.

"You're just brats!" He growled, still completely ignoring Kagome, whom was barely being held back by Sakura, Sasuke and the bridge builder, whom were worrying that if they let her go, she could get hurt, even if this was just a water clone.  
From his position, still stuck in the water prison jutsu by the real Zabuza, Kakashi growled, "Listen, get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body! If you get away from him, he can't follow." Kakashi's voice was slightly watery from the layers of water that were surrounding him.  
"No!" Yelled Kagome, "I promised that I'd get you out of there, what kind of ninja would I be if I went back on my word?"

"Kagome, this is an order!" Kakashi yelled, "forget about it! Now run!"  
'run away? Not an option!' Thought Sasuke determinedly.  
"Not a chance!" Yelled Kagome, as if reading Sasuke's thoughts.  
"Running away became unthinkable the moment you got caught!" Agreed Sakura, speaking for the first time in ages.  
"No matter how fast we run," started Kagome,  
"Or how far we go," continued Sakura,  
"He'll track us down, right Sasuke?" Kagome said, turning to said raven haired ninja and winking at him.  
Getting the gist of what they were saying he finished their sentence, "and wipe us out." To which Sakura sighed dreamily at, extremely happy that he was listening to her and finished her sentence, completely oblivious to the fact that he was finishing Kagome's sentence too.

'if we try a mangi defence formation, he can get around it in an instant! In the end, if we're on our own, we're finished.' Sasuke thought, looking around to his team mates, 'even though I hate to admit it, out of all of us, Kagome's the only one who could take on Zabuza and actually have a chance!' He thought, turning his attention to Kagome, 'our only chance of survival, is to rescue you!' he thought, turning his attention to the trapped Kakashi, "We've got to do it!" He declared, running towards Zabuza with a completely serious look on his face.  
'Zabuza' reached for the sword on his back as Sasuke threw numerous shuriken at him, all of which were blocked easily by his sword, Sasuke, however, seemed to anticipate that and jumped up in the air, attacking from above yelling "NOW!"  
As Zabuza merely thought 'too easy.' Reaching his hand up he wrapped it around Sasuke's throat. Zabuza threw Sasuke to the ground, a good kilometre away from where he was standing, obviously not putting much effort into it, while Sakura called out to the fallen boy helplessly and Naruto unbelievingly exclaimed "He got Sasuke! U-ugh" Kagome, on the other hand, unlike her team mates, looked at this situation calmly, not seeming effected by her raven haired team mates failure, almost as if she predicted it, "Seem familiar, dear little Kagome?" Zabuza taunted, while hovering menacingly over Naruto, staring him down "That's the attack you first used on me when I took you and your brother in, you didn't trust me back then and tried to protect your older brother, although you were a lot stronger than poor excuse for a ninja, what did you call him," he turned to Sakura for the briefest time "Sasuke?"

Kagome was getting more and more annoyed as Zabuza spoke, but knew that she couldn't do anything when he was so close to Naruto, as the criminal ninja was still looming over him, clearly terrifying the poor blonde, whom was too scared to notice that Zabuza was talking, just thought that he was staring him down.  
'So this is what a jonnin is, a true elite ninja! I-I-I gotta get away! If I don't, seriously! He'll annihilate me!' Naruto was shaking with fear as he thought this, finally shutting his eyes and placing his hand onto the ground, that's when he remembered Kagome's courage, and how she didn't even flinch when cutting her hand open to get the poison out, 'If I'm supposed to be Hokage someday' he thought, glancing at Kagome's hand, where a faint scare was sitting harmlessly, the only proof of the cuts existence, 'I have to get stronger!' "I can't let a eye-browless loser like this beat ME!" Naruto growled, a grabbed a kunai out of his pouch at made a small knick in his hand, making blood trickle out of the cut, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted an infuriated Sakura, as her two team mates and Sensei simply watched in confused silence, "upon this wound, I pledge, believe it! I will never back down again. And let someone else rescue me! I will never run away. I will _not_ lose to Sasuke!"  
Looking down at his headband that was currently positioned underneath Zabuza's foot, an image then flashed through Naruto, and someone else's mind, Naruto at the ramen shop, begging Iruka to let him try on his head band, and then another, of the moment that Iruka gave him the headband that he was currently gazing towards, then another, of the first time that team seven trained together, of how Kagome saved him, and finally, the speech he gave just before they were given this mission...  
Kneeling up slightly, then slowly standing, Naruto looked down in thought, 'That's right... I'm a ninja now! Believe it!' Standing up fully, he looked defiantly at Zabuza, 'I won't run away!'  
Yelling, he then ran towards Zabuza, taking everyone by surprise, and making the devil called Zabuza laugh quietly before muttering "Fool."

Blood went up into the air as he was knocked back again, throwing dust everywhere.  
"What were you thinking, charging up there by yourself, even Sa-" Sakura was cut short by Kagome sticking her hand up in front of her.  
"He got exactly what he wanted Sakura," she smiled softly as Naruto struggled to get up again, only this time with his forehead protector in his hand.

Wobbling as he barely stood straight, he glared darkly at the ground while speaking with some blood coming out of his mouth, "hey you, the freak with no eyebrows." A slight vein came out of said freak's forehead when the orange haired ninja said that, "put this in your bingo book, the ninja that will come Hokage of the Leaf Village, Hidden in the Leaves." He took a shuddering breath before continuing, placing his forehead protector back on, "he never backs down. His name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Grinning victoriously, he stared defiantly at Zabuza once more as said Rouge Ninja literally shook with rage.  
"Alright Sasuke, listen up, can you hear me?" Naruto continued to grin.  
"Yeah I here you?" The raven haired ninja stated sounding slightly confused.  
"I've got a plan."  
"Pheah, so your finally thinking about teamwork huh?"  
"Alright guys, let's go wild!"  
"Hey! Didn't you steal that line from Kiba!"  
"Come on Kagome! You ruined my moment!"  
"Well soorryy!"

We all stood in silence for a while, Zabuza's clone analysing squad seven, watching Kagome the most, waiting for the teams next move.  
Sakura standing in front of the bridge builder, being the closest and having one arm outstretched in front of Tazuna (the bridge builder in case you forgot), while Naruto stood in front of all of them, with Kagome and Sasuke slightly behind him.  
The raven haired kunoichi's eyes drifted slightly towards the real Zabuza and her sensei, whom were also watching the fight intently. The elder ninja's held serious expressions, while the genin's were all smiles as the excitement from being in their first battle had set in from their previous stunned fear, with the exception of Kagome, whom had taken it all in stride.  
"Ok, ready?" Naruto's voice broke through the silence, blue eyes lighting up with the expression of happiness that was clear on his face. "Let's bring this guy down!" He had obviously jumped back from Kagome's previous down bringing of his spirits.  
Zabuza's malicious chuckle brought Kagome out of her thoughts on the blonde haired ninja before her and forced her to turn her attention back to him, just as he taught her too.

_**Flashback! Kagome POV**_

_A young Kagome was hurtled into a tree as an ominous shadow leered above her, "Kagome!" It barked, "never take your eyes off of your enemy, it will give them the opportunity to attack, the opportunity to kill!"  
"I-I-I'm sorry sensei." Kagome's nervous and shaky voice declared softly, "it won't happen again."  
The figure, now identified as her sensei went to attack her, as she dodged last minute, his fist lodged into the tree where her head was seconds ago.  
The young ninja in training gasped, realising that her sensei was taking this seriously, and if she didn't go all out, she might just die.  
Retreating slightly so that she was behind him she threw a kunai at his back as he was still trying to remove his arm from the tree, only to have the sensei duck slightly and out-menuver the kunai that would have been lodged in the back of his throat.  
"Well done, Little Kagome, it seems like I have finally been able to train some of my killer instincts into you!"  
"Thank-you... Zabuza-sensei."_

_Hey! I realise that it's short and all, but I just thought that it will be such an awesome cliff hanger! Don't worry though I will be publishing another one soon, most likely today. One of the very, very few high lights of being sick one of the many down points, blood tests, man I hate those things! Needles, you gotta hate 'em!  
Aannyyway! Please rate and review! You know, the good old R+R I'll love ya if you do!_


	12. Permission to Fight

Disclaimer: I own nada.

So far here's the pairing:

2-Gaara  
1-Sasuke  
2-Kiba  
1-Itachi

Come on, let's celebrate, I've gotten 19 story alerts, 23 favourite adds, 30 reviews and that's AWESOME! For me at least ;P  
Ok, so seeing as how I unfortunately forgot to update even though I had already finished the last chapter, I am changing the date I am closing the pairing voting, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP!

Chapter Nine!

_**Last time, on Kagome, the Ultimate Ninja:**_

_**Flashback! Kagome POV**_

_A young Kagome was hurtled into a tree as an ominous shadow leered above her, "Kagome!" It barked, "never take your eyes off of your enemy, it will give them the opportunity to attack, the opportunity to kill!"  
"I-I-I'm sorry sensei." Kagome's nervous and shaky voice declared softly, "it won't happen again."  
The figure, now identified as her sensei went to attack her, as she dodged last minute, his fist lodged into the tree where her head was seconds ago.  
The young ninja in training gasped, realising that her sensei was taking this seriously, and if she didn't go all out, she might just die.  
Retreating slightly so that she was behind him she threw a kunai at his back as he was still trying to remove his arm from the tree, only to have the sensei duck slightly and out-menuver the kunai that would have been lodged in the back of his throat.  
"Well done, Little Kagome, it seems like I have finally been able to train some of my killer instincts into you!"  
"Thank-you... Zabuza-sensei."_

_**End Flashback!Back to Normal POV**_

Kagome, smirked throwing a kunai and a shuriken at the Zabuza clone to get his attention, because he had been completely focused on Naruto, laughing at him, "_ 'never take your eyes off of your enemy, it will give them the opportunity to attack, the opportunity to kill,' _isn't that what you taught me, maybe you should take a page form your own book... sensei."  
Zabuza's laugh only seemed to get more psychotic, "so I see! You finally remember, well isn't that just perfect!"  
"Sensei?" Questioned Naruto and the others.  
"I'll explain later, now we fight!" Declared Kagome enthusiastically.  
"Well, isn't this gonna be fun." Muttered Zabuza, glancing at Kagome excitedly.  
"Look, you'll explain later, but for now, instead of talking, can we just annihilate this guy?" Grumbled Naruto.  
This only seemed to make the masked rogue ninja laugh more, "such big words from such a little man" he commented, standing calmly, "you think your plan's gonna keep you in the game?"  
Hearing our discussion Kakashi looked up worriedly, "what are you doing, I told you to run!" He yelled urgently. "This fight was over the moment I got caught, now take off!" His watery voice demanded, "your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!"  
Naruto grunted at this, obviously confused as to what to do. "Bridge builder?" He questioned softly as they all turned our heads toward said person.  
Tazuna had his head bent lowly so that the team couldn't see his expression as he thought, "well I- I guess- this all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now." He raised his head swiftly, "forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"  
Everyone of the squad all made appreciative sounds as he said that, "alright you hear that?" Sasuke called out to Naruto.  
"Yeah, believe it you ready?" Naruto responded to Sasuke, as Kagome pouted, not being involved in their plan to get back their sensei, other than that singular throw of the kunai and shuriken she did earlier. So she angrily sat on the ground, watching the fight eagerly so that she could see if anything went wrong, secretly hoping that it would so that she could jump in and have something to do.

Zabuza began to eagerly chuckle once more, which soon progressed into full blown fits of laughter, "you really haven't heard anything, have you?" He questioned, reaching his hand out to the side, "still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja," he then brought his semi fisted hand up to stare at it, "when I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents." Naruto, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura all had shocked, and slightly horrified expressions on their faces at this, while Kagome, merely looked down and away, almost guiltily, one arm crossed in front of her, as a self comforting gesture. "In fact, now that I think of it, you've killed many a people now, haven't you Little Kagome?" They all, including Kakashi, sent her questioning looks at this.  
"Once again, I'll explain later," she mumbled softly.  
They then disregarded the last thing he said for later, focusing on the previous statement, "Zabuza, the Demon!" Hissed Kakashi.  
"Ahh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza directed this comment at the squad of genin's sensei, but they all heard it none the less.  
Noticing some of their questioning looks, Kakashi turned to team seven, "long ago, in the village hidden in the mist, also known as blood mist village, before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test."  
"Hmm? You know about the graduation exam to?" Zabuza questioned smoothly.  
"Wh-what graduation exam?" Naruto stuttered, as Zabuza began chuckling once more at the mere memory, "what's the big deal anyway? We had graduation tests, too."  
Zabuza laughed more violently, "did you have to kill the other students to pass?" This made Naruto gasp, obviously shocked, "imagine, young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam... Only they change the rules, kill or be killed! You can't stop while your opponent still breathes, he was your friend, shared your dreams! And now it's him, or you." Kagome, cast a look towards Sakura, knowing that she would take this the worst, she was right. Sakura had her arms drawn into her, her left slightly covering her mouth in shock, green eyes wide, sweat running down her face, opening and closing her mouth, unable to form words.  
"Ten years ago, in the village hidden in the mist, the graduation exam, changed. One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror." Kakashi started.  
"What's he saying?" Questioned Sakura, recovering slightly, "what evil, what kind of change, what caused the terror?"  
"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy whom was not even yet a ninja approached the class, and took down over a hundred other students." Kakashi finished.  
Sakura looked over to Kagome, whom was still sitting on the floor, only to see her covering her ears, with an almost pained expression on her face.  
"Kagome!" She gasped running over to her friend and comrade, leaving Tazuna under the protection of Sasuke.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, kneeling in front of her team mate, trying unsuccessfully to remove Kagome's hands from her ears.  
"I can... Still hear the screams!" Kagome whispered harshly, making her team mates and sensei look over to her in shock, and Zabuza smirk successfully.  
"Ah, that's right, I made you do that too, didn't I little Kagome? I rounded up a bunch of your friends that I had let you make in the village that we had been staying at for that pure purpose, told them that you were going to kill them, gave them the killing equipment to 'defend themselves' man, did they turn on you fast, you had no then choice but to kill them."  
This made Kagome, whom was usually the calmest genin in the group, aside from Sasuke, start shaking and rock herself slightly, pushing her fists against her ears tighter, making them red, her breathing began to get shallow as her eyes went wide, Sakura could almost see what Kagome was remembering through her wide, frightened eyes.

Sasuke looked at Kagome in shock, not believing that she could do that, even in self defence, as Sakura hugged her best friend tightly, calming her down ever so slightly, as Naruto softly glanced at his friend, before turning his eyes angrily towards Zabuza, "SHUT UP!" He yelled angrily, making Zabuza's attention turn back to him, and making Kagome stop out of wonder, gazing up and the blonde haired ninja.

"Honestly and they call me a demon, the way you played with them..." Zabuza droned, irking Naruto even more.  
"Shut it Zabuza, I was trying not to hurt them and you know it!" Yelled Kagome, close to tears.  
"Yeah, your right, but I've always wondered, if it felt as good for you as it did for me, because for me... It felt... so... GOOD!" As Zabuza said this it made Naruto and Sasuke freeze, as Kagome softly pushed Sakura back into position, assuring her that she was alright, and stood up herself.  
Zabuza pushed Sasuke back, making him fly into the air and Naruto yell suddenly in shock of how fast Zabuza was, after landing on his back, Sasuke got no mercy as Zabuza elbowed him in the stomach harshly, making him spit out blood and Sakura yell his name urgently.  
Zabuza then stood on his stomach, as if he were a trophy, making it so that his capture was unable to move, Sasuke groaned in pain, trying desperately to move as Zabuza reached for his sword, pushing down on his stomach time and time again, laughing as he enjoyed toying with his victim, "Hm, Hm, Hm." He laughed joylessly, "you're nothing."  
"Stop right there!" Demanded Naruto, making the sign for Shadow Clone, and doing just that as he called out the name as tons of new Naruto's appear and Zabuza grunt questioningly.  
Kagome then laughed loudly, making Sakura and Tazuna, who was closest to her, look at her questionably, "Me, Zabuza, me. Like. Grunting!" This comment only made Sakura hit her over the head and Tazuna get a sweat drop on the back of his head at the now fighting girls.  
"OWW, SAKURA THAT HURT!"  
"WELL TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY THEN!"  
"WELL GET A SENSE OF HUMOUR!"  
"I HAVE ONE, NOWS JUST NOT THE TIME!"  
"WELL IF I SAID IT LATER, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"  
"FAIR POINT, BUT STILL!"  
"Umm, girls?" Tazuna tried to get their attention tenderly, being quite scared of them at the moment. "Girls?" He tried again.  
"WHAT!" They both screamed at him, making the sweat drop on the back of his head double and gain friends.  
"The, um, fight?"  
"Oh, right." They both said and turned their attentions back to said fight, making Tazuna anime fall backwards.  
_'well, at least Kagome's out of her funk, and she seems a little bit out of her shell to, more so than before.'_ Thought Tazuna, watching Kagome slightly.  
He himself turned back to the fight when he heard Sakura gasp.  
All of Naruto's clones had been defeated with a single attack!  
Kagome quickly rushed over and helped the injured Sasuke get back to a safe area while the attention was on Naruto, and she healed his worst injuries with the same technique se had used to get the poison out before.  
"He's skills were to advanced, he's too powerful there's no way to defeat him!" Declared Tazuna as the Naruto clones went skidding back disappearing as they went, however one Naruto dug into his back pack stating "I'm not giving up, I've still got this!" As he threw whatever it was towards the now, mostly healed Sasuke, whom caught it effortlessly, twirling slightly at the force Naruto had put into throwing it.  
_'So that was your plan!'_ He thought, impressed. _'Not bad Naruto.'  
_Zabuza, looked confused as the blade became a wind shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken!" Sasuke declared loudly, "windmill of shadows!" This, annoyingly, made Sakura swoon slightly, resulting in Kagome rolling her eyes. Hey, even if they were friends, being one of the very, _very_ few girls who didn't like Sasuke like that, and having two of his biggest fans for best friends was exhausting!  
It all went silent as Zabuza cockily declared, "Shuriken? You'll never touch me with that!"  
Never the less, Sasuke jumped into the ait, disappearing for a second, before reappearing high n the air throwing the weapon angrily.  
Zabuza's eyes widened as it went around him and went for the real Zabuza, but the plan seemingly failed as he arrogantly caught it. However he gasped as he saw a second shuriken appear in the shadow of the first.

Naruto and Sasuke's stern expressions were set as Zabuza wondered silently what to do, only to jump, dodging it as Sakura's expression turned to shock, while the three other genin smirked victoriously, the 'shuriken turning into Naruto, whom was holding onto a shuriken of his own, while once again all but Sasuke and Kagome had an expression of shock, however none more so than Zabuza, whom was forced to let go of the water prison jutsu he was holding, in order to dodge the kunai that Naruto had thrown at his form, while yelling "Eat this!"

After not writing for a while I'm just trying to get back into the gist of it, so sorry if it's short ;P  
Once again, if you rate and review I'll love ya, in 2 days HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEE! THE ELEVENTH ROCKS!


End file.
